Cold Storm
by Nekon
Summary: Yuki and Kyou get stuck in a rain storm and the later is sleepy ^^


Cold Storm  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
This didn't at all end up how I wanted it, but the ideas at least cute, when I have more time, I'll definitely fix it up and make it better ^^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kyou scowled darkly as he curled up tightly, struggling to perserve what little warmth there was left. Fingers bit into his knees as he clenched his arms around the bent appendages, knuckles lightening to a pale white. It was cold, it was crowded, and it was dark. Being stuck in a small shack during a raging rain storm was the absolute pits, mostly because the cat was feeling absolutely exhausted due to the weather. But there was no way on earth, or heaven and hell that he was going to give in and fall asleep. Not with Yuki huddled not more than a foot away from him.  
  
"Baka Neko." The other boy muttered.  
  
Kyou cast a dark look over at the mouse boy, but couldn't dredge up the energy to actually retaliate in any way. He was at an extreme disadvantage, being so absolutely, freaking exhausted. Of course, Yuki didn't look all that perky himself. He doubted the mouse boy had the energy himself to start anything.  
  
"It's not my fault." He managed to reply, but there was no heat in his voice.  
  
Yuki heard this, and cast him a curious look. If Kyou hadn't known better, he would have sworn there was a hint of concern in that gaze, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no way that the other boy was feeling anything but misery about the situation.  
  
Eyes drifted shut slightly and Kyou allowed his head to tilt forward, unable to completely resist the pull of sleep. While there was still an extreme chill from the storm, the warmth from Yuki's heat generating body next to him was enough to ward off most the uncomfortable cold. His breathing started to deepen as a drowsy, dazed feeling came over his body, like a warm, thick blanket. Slowly his limps started to leaden, making any sort of shifting a great effort, and when he felt his body start to tip, he didn't fight it, to lazy to care.  
  
He fell for a few seconds, only able to slightly brace himself before he banged against something. Except it wasn't the hard, solid floor that was slightly moist from the water, but instead it was a slightly bony warm…shoulder? Fogily, Kyou's mind tried to figure out what was going on. The only answers that came to his mind is that either he had just fallen on Yuki shoulder, or that he was so completely delirious he was imagining himself in a soft heated water bed that would shift slightly every once in a while because it had a mechanical massage system programed within it. Under normal circumstances, the first was more likely, but considering the two of them, Kyou figured he has been transported into that magical bed.  
  
And since he was only there, he might as well get comfortable. With a slight snuffle, he burrowed closer to the warmth.  
  
"Comfortable." He murmured, and contently dropped into a deep, surprisingly comfortable sleep.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Yuki jerked violently as his companions orange hair thumped onto his shoulder. He stiffened, immediately on guard for whatever kind of attack the cat was going to throw at him. He looked down and started to go on the defense as he took in Kyou's offensive.  
  
"What~…." Yuki trailed of slowly as he spotted Kyou's lax expression and deep breaths. It was a very new and rarely used attack. The attack of sleep!  
  
Blinking a little sheepishly, Yuki looked away uncomfortably, unsure how to react. The two of them didn't exactly have the kind of relationship where contact and trust like this was normal.  
  
Glancing down again, a faint flush spread over the purple haired boys face as Kyou made a small, sweet noise and curled closer. His orange head shifted until his lips were a mere butterfly's wing away from Yuki's neck. Delicate eyes widened and locked on what he could see of the cat's face and Kyou shifted.  
  
"Comfortable." The youth murmured, lips brushing against the crook of Yuki's neck with the movement and making the later shiver.  
  
Yuki started to reply, when he realized the other boy was not awake and talking, but asleep and whispering. He looked at the slumbering features and fluttering eyes and felt this odd, soft feeling fill his chest.  
  
How cute. He thought.  
  
Yuki jerked up, eyes widening.  
  
Did he just think what he think he thought! {O.o} Yuki looked around frantically, uncertain what to do. This was something he definitely never thought he would have to deal with.  
  
Kyou snorted and clutched at Yuki's shifting form, his arm reaching across the purple haired youths slim waist and fingering digging into the still slightly moist sweater. In this position, Yuki was pretty much rendered imobile.  
  
Satisfied, Kyou humped smuggly, twitching a bit to get himself more comfortable, before relaxing again, his form literally melting into into Yuki's.  
  
Yuki could feel himself start to flush again. Blushing was something he never did, and already he had done it twice today because of his rival! It was not acceptable!  
  
But at the same time, he was more comfortable than he had been for a very long time, being so close to someone again. There was no one he had been able to do that with, Torhu being the only candidate and there were some very obvious problems with that. After one last glance down at the slumbering baka neko, he decided to enjoy the very much missed comfort. Who knew how much longer it would be until he was able to experience it again?  
  
Kyou suddenly bit his neck slightly, eyebrows wrinkling in response to whatever was going on in his dream. Yuki twitched uncontrollably in response to the odd sharp shooting pleasure that speed down his body, ending in a very uncomfortable place.  
  
"Yuki." The boy gasped in an odd way, the tone making the feeling heighten.  
  
Than again, maybe he would experience it soon.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Geh! I wanted to make just a small little short cute thingy, and it didn't end up all that great, but the idea is still cute! Even if the fic isn't exactly! Sorry! And sorry if any of you are reading my other fics (the one that are …cough… unfinished at the moment) I'm very sorry I haven't finished them. Me just being lazy when it comes to those ideas, but I'll finish soon!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
